mhwfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain
is a Japanese tokusatsu television series produced by Toei Company. It ran for 53 episodes from 4 February, 1991 to 27 January, 1992 on TV Asahi. It is part of the Metal Hero Series franchise; a sequel to Tokkei Winspector, it is the second series to follow the Rescue Hero trilogy. Plot After the Winspector police team leaves Japan to fight crime in France, Chief Shunsuke Masaki realizes he must create a new police team to defend Tokyo from crime. He creates Solbrain – a high-tech special rescue force, expert in missions requiring rescue and firepower. Its leader is Daiki Nishio, a rookie detective who can use the Plus Up command in his car to transform into SolBraver. Other members are Reiko Higuchi, also able to use the Plus Up command to transform into SolJeanne, SolBraver's female counterpart; and SolDozer, a yellow bulldozer robot. Later in the series, the Winspector returns to Japan and teams up with Solbrain for a three-part story (episodes 21, 22 and 23). From episode 34 on, Ryouma Kagawa, the protagonist from Winspector, returns as a member of Solbrain, wearing a solid suit dubbed the Knight Fire. Team Other Members *Jun Masuda *Shunsuke Masaki *Kamekichi Togawa *Takeshi Yazawa *Midori Aikawa *Cross 8000 Allies *Bycle *Walter Arsenal * : Daiki, Reiko and Ryōma's armor * : Daiki's car, based on the Toyota Sera * : Reiko's car, sometimes also driven by Jun. Based on the Toyota Previa * : Ryōma's car, based on the Mazda RX-7 * : the mothership (abbreviated ). S.S.-I takes off from in one minute. * : SolBraver and Knight Fire's weapon. It has two operating modes: (used as a ray gun) and (used, as a sword, to break obstacles such as girders and fighting enemies armed with knives). * : a tool which shoots a special carbon-fiber rope or a special bullet * : Daiki and Reiko's police license * : oxygen cylinder * : emergency equipment used by SolJeanne * : handcuffs * : the only weapon Solbrain inherited from Winspector (see Tokkei Winspector for details). * : SolBraver and Knight Fire's big gun, with three functions: ** : shoots a fire-extinguishing beam ** : shoots a special gelatinous, gluey, freezing bullet ** : a hail of 40 plasma-energy bullets per second, fired by Cerberus Delta. Its power is three times that of GigaStreamer's maximum mode (when SolBraver and Knight Fire fire it at the same time, its power is four times GigaStreamer's). Episodes Video Game A video game version of Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain was released in 1991 for the Japanese company Family Computer, published by Angel and developed by Natsume. It is a modified version of ''Shatterhand, which was published by Jaleco for the Nintendo Entertainment System in North America and Europe shortly after the Japanese release. The differences are mainly cosmetic (changing graphics and plot) but there were also several substantial changes, such as which boss appeared in which area. In addition, the theme-park stage from the Famicom version was replaced with a nuclear-submarine stage in the NES version. Cast * - * - * - (voice) * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * (voice)/ - * - Crew *Original story by Saburo Yatsude *Screenplay by: Noboru Sugimura, Nobuo Ōgizawa, Takahiko Masuda, Jun'ichi Miyashita, Susumu Takahisa, Takashi Yamada, Kyōko Sagiyama, Mayumi Ishiyama, Akiko Asatsuke *Music: Kaoru Mizuki *Photography: Susumu Seo, Takakazu Koizumi *Assistant Director: Hidenori Ishida, Masashi Taniguchi *Action Directors: Junji Yamaoka, Jun Murakami *Special-Effects Director: Nobuo Yajima *Produced by: Kyōzō Utsunomiya, Atsushi Kaji (TV Asahi), Nagafumi Hori (Toei) *Directed by: Masao Minowa, Michio Konishi, Takeshi Ogasawara, Kaneharu Mitsumura, Kiyoshi Arai, Hidenori Ishida *Production: TV Asahi, ASATSU, Toei Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: ;Closing theme * **Lyrics: Akira Ōtsu **Composition: Kisaburō Suzuki **Arrangement: Tatsumi Yano **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi External Links *Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain at IMDB